


I’ve seen time tell tales

by QueenofFennoscandia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Magic, Romance, Werewolves, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofFennoscandia/pseuds/QueenofFennoscandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hogwarts?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at the pile of brochures again, "Where is it anyway?"</p><p>"I think it's a British school or something," John muttered and left to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Isn't it kind of far away then," his voice faltered while he was still trying to find the right flyer, "a-ha!" he lifted the right one.</p><p>"How does it look like?" his dad asked loudly from the other room.</p><p>"I'll never get used to these moving pictures. They creep me out," he said while looking it through, "Whoa dad, it's a freaking castle, A CASTLE."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve seen time tell tales

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try writing a Teen wolf fic in Harry Potter AU setting. Just felt like it and there really isn't enough of those.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

"No dad, I'm not going to go to any kind of bizarre-magic-crap school!"

"Stiles, be reasonable."

"I am!" Stiles shouted to the older man, "but this, this is not reasonable, not at all. I don't want to go!"

John sighed, "I don't want you to go either-"

"Then don't make me!" boy's eyes were wide and desperate.

"Oh come here," John wrapped his arms around his son, Stiles let him and buried his face to his father's embrace. "You are smart. You know exactly why you should go." John looked at Stiles gently.

"I don't-," Stiles stumbled to his words, "How am I going to fit there? I've lived all my life here - far from all the impossible. It was supposed to stay that way."

"You know what?"

"What?" Stiles mumbled still not letting go of his dad.

"I actually think that your mom would have liked you to know about her world."

"But this is her world too, this one was ours."

"Remember how Claudia let you to help her when she did her potions even though you always made a huge mess?” John smiled when Stiles let out a small laugh, "that was part of her too, a part of your world." Stiles finally sighed and turned to look at his father's eyes.

"I'm still not happy about this," he said sounding sulky.

"I would prefer that you wouldn't have to leave but you know that I wouldn't have my son any other way. You are young," he put his hand on Stile's shoulder, "and you have the every right to learn everything about yourself. I know that I haven't been the most supportive about all-" he waved his hands, "stuff but even if I could let it all go, you can't. It wouldn't be fair."

"Mom kind of took every magical thing with her," Stiles tried to hold himself together. They hadn't talked about his mom for a long time. He took a step back feeling restless. The boy pulled the string of his hoodie and played with it with his long fingers.

"No she didn't, Stiles. You know that very well," John said and his smile to Stiles was a broken one. Smile of a man who had lost a love of his life.

"It does feel like that sometimes," he said after a pause and bit his lips.

"You have plenty of magic in you," John said and there might have been a glimpse of humor in there, "after all you did manage to make impressive chaos in your school in a one day," he cracked a real smile.

Stiles groaned, "Dad..." but he couldn't help smiling.

"No, I mean like really. I didn't even know that it's possible to blow up water pipes."

"It kind of makes me mad that I can't really claim the credit," he looked at his dad playfully and they both burst out laughing. When the laughter had faded Stiles wiped his eyes and looked at his dad longingly.

"You know it's not the end of the world," John said assuring, "you have your holidays and you can call me or I don't know, do they even send owls anymore?"

"Yes, in fact, I think they do," Stiles said thoughtfully, "I hope they allow students to take electronic devices with them. I don't think I'm going to manage with a bird only." John shrugged. "Oh my god- I can't even believe I'm talking about this. I never thought that I would go studying to anywhere else than, what do they call them -  muggle schools?" he worried, "And I'm not even a first year student, I would have to go straight to fourth year. How could that possibly even be a good idea? I know nothing."

"You are not fooling me. I have seen you reading Claudia's old books. You know plenty and we can cover the rest over the summer. I'm going to hire you a tutor and I bet some of your mother's old friends would be happy to help."

"I don't know-"

"Are you trying to say that the idea wouldn't be even a little bit exciting?" John looked at his son knowingly , "you always wanted to attend to a school where you could learn spells and charms when you were little."

"I know it's just been so long." Everything was different then. _Even I've changed so much_ , he accidentally pulled the whole string out from his hoodie, _Shit, never going to get it back now._

"You know I'm proud of you."

"Don't be sappy old man," he said with a wicked grin on his lips.

"So have we both agreed that you should find a new school?"

They didn't break their eye contact for awhile. Stiles mouth stayed closed, even though, he knew and his father knew what his answer was going to be. Stiles groaned.

"Yes, okay will," Stiles said. "It's not like I can ignore the ministry after they made their little visit," he actually smiled at the memory.

"You can only blame yourself," John raised his eyebrows.

"I know," he stared at the coffee table where the papers were displayed, "I know. It's just that I really don't know anything about any of those schools," Stiles pointed at the fliers on the table. Someone had sent to them after they got the recommendation to enroll him to a different kind of school, "I didn't even know there's that many schools that teach witchcraft and wizardry. Who would have guessed," he picked the one, which was on the top of the pile.

"Well you should take your time and look all of them through," John said thoughtfully.

"It's going to take awhile. I don't know where to start. Are they trying to kick me out of the country or something? This one's in Russia,"  Stiles waved a little booklet. His father gave him an amused look.

"Claudia told me that she went to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at the pile again, "Where is it anyway?"

"I think it's a British school or something," John muttered and left to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Isn't it kind of far away then," his voice faltered while he was still trying to find the right flyer, "a-ha!" he lifted the right one.

"How does it look like?" his dad asked loudly from the other room.

"I'll never get used to these moving pictures. They creep me out," he said while looking it through, "Whoa dad, it's a freaking castle, _a castle_."

"Well that's something different, but your mom loved it there. Apparently it had been a good way to learn to speak English fluently. She did live her childhood in Poland after all," his father walked back to the living room where Stiles was sitting on the floor at the moment.

"Yeah," Stiles said absently. He stared at the pictures while tilting his head.

 

* * *

 

The summer had gone fast and Stiles had come to realize that it hadn't been that hard to catch up with the studies. He was a fast reader and everything felt so familiar but still so new and fascinating. Stiles was more caught up in studying than he was willing to admit. He didn't know how it happened but somehow, before he knew it, he was standing at King's Cross station with his luggage.

 _Why did I decide to come here?_ he stared at the people passing him by. _Let's be honest, a fucking bad choice. I should have stayed in America_ , all kind of panicky thoughts were running through his mind. He took a look at his train ticket, "Platform 9 ¾" he read aloud.

"There must be a mistake," Stiles tried to examine the piece of paper looking on the other side of it. _Great, this is just great_ , he let out a shaky breath. _This is exactly what I fucking needed._ The owl one of his mother's friends had given him was hooting. "Oh shut up you," Stiles felt stupid snapping at the bird. He gave her an apologetic poke.

He tried anxiously to look around him and nothing, nothing - but then, something. Fortunately he actually spotted a group of people who looked rather unusual. One of the men had this ridiculous pointy hat, other was wearing a bright yellow suit, which made Stiles' eyes hurt. When he saw a little kid carrying her white owl he was pretty sure that they had the same destination.

Stiles followed them quietly. He didn't really want to talk to them. One by one he saw them disappear into a wall. _Of course - a wall_ , he shook his head defeated. _How am I even going to live through this year?_ he scratched his head. After everyone in the earlier group had gone, he took a final breath and stalked forward. _I just hope I can get to the right platform_.

And he did.

_Fuck yeah!_

So he was at the right platform but actually he felt more nervous than ever. Stiles gulped and stared at the mass of witches and wizards. He had never felt so out of place. Where was he even going to sit at the train? It wasn't like he knew anyone from here. It was a new school, new people, a new country, so many new things it made him feel dizzy.

Determined, he took the first step closer to the train. He scanned through the crowd - there were kids with different ages with their parents all around him. In a way it would have been nice to have his dad to send him off but he knew the distance would have been too much just to do that, his father had offered but Stiles made his opinion clear.

He had passed most of the colorful crowd and slipped in to the Hogwarts Express. It seems he was early because most of the compartments were still empty. Stiles looked at the people who were already sitting in the train - friends laughing and trying to catch up. He avoided any eye contact and walked further to find a compartment where no one else was sitting. When he thought he had found a nice place where no one would bother him, he sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. _I really should make some friends or this is going to be the most awkward year ever._

Still, he didn't make any effort. Instead, he picked up earphones and put them on and pressed play to listen to music, Kodaline's All I wanted was the next song on the list. Then he leaned to his seat looking around the closed space. It was nice - but different. It was a comforting thought that his mother might have sat in the same seat he was sitting right now. A corner of his mouth curled upwards. He pressed his hand against the window and looked outside to see the scenery changing. He felt that he was finally moving forward, and the funny thing was that he hadn't even known that he was stuck.

Stiles was truly lost in his thought when he noticed that someone was staring at him from the other side of the class at the train corridor. For some reason he looked around him even though he knew perfectly well that he was the only one in there. So yeah, he came to the conclusion that the boy with a light curly hair was actually staring at him. Stiles blinked and he saw that the boy was waving at someone and soon other boy with a dark hair and crooked chin appeared next to the other. The blonde said something to the other but Stiles couldn't hear because of the class and soon they both turned to Stiles. Stiles was officially creeped out.

Had he already offended some wizard law? While he was already assuming the worst the other boy with the dark hair opened the door and smiled at Stiles, "Hey!" he said sounding excited.

Stiles gaped but finally managed to say, "Uh, hi."

"Were couldn't help wondering-" the boy smiled sheepishly, "is that a muggle music device?" Stiles looked at his phone and earphones that the boy had been pointing.

"Oh this? It's just my phone - you can use it for listening music," he returned a smile, still feeling insecure.

"Cool! Can I take a look? My mom says that muggle technology is just going to melt my brains so I don't have any," he started rambling excitedly.

"She might be closer to the truth than you know but go ahead," Stiles grinned.

"I'm Scott McCall by the way. And this is Isaac Lahey," Scott pointed at his friend who had been looking at Stiles earlier.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski."

"Hi," Isaac greeted him with a shy smile and Stiles nodded. Scott was now staring at Stiles phone in his hands. Isaac and Scott both sat down and started to poke the phone.

"Wait," Scott suddenly looked at Stiles, "Stiles Stilinski? That's kind of brilliant," Scott looked amused.

"Okay, maybe it's not my legal name but my real one is kind of lethal so..." Stiles shrugged.

"Are you muggle born?" Isaac asked him. Stiles blinked, "Um, well my father is...a muggle," the word felt weird in his mouth, "but my mother-" he paused.

"She is a witch?" Scott said aloud.

"Right," Stiles left out 'was'.

"Cool. My parents are witch and wizard but Isaac's muggle born," Scott was putting the earphones to his ear. "Yeah, but I haven't been living in the muggle world for years," Isaac looked like he remembered something unpleasant.

Suddenly a red head emerged to the compartment.

"Where have you idiots been? You told us that you'll come right back!" she was fuming. Stiles finally noted that all of them had different colored ties. Scott's was red, Isaac's yellow and girl's was blue. At first he thought that they had something to do with in which year you are in but now he was doubting himself. His thought was interrupted when the girl noticed him.

"Who are you?" she asked straight forward.

"I'm Stiles. These two just appeared here," he said like he was trying to defend himself from girl's wrath - maybe he was.

"Look Lydia what he has," Scott waved at Stiles' phone.

"A phone?" she looked unimpressed and Stiles' lip twitched.

"Yes, a phone!" Scott said grinning like a fool and poked its screen again. Lydia was about to say something when a brunette girl tapped her shoulder, "What kind of meeting are we having here?" she smiled brightly. Another red tie, Stiles noted.

"Hey Allison," Scott and Isaac said at the same time. "That's a stiles," Lydia on the other hand pointed at him.

"I'm not a stiles, I'm Stiles. Nice to meet you," he greeted feeling confused that suddenly there were so many people there.

"Whatever," Lydia suddenly said and sat down. Allison did the same.

"Do you mind if I ask?" Stiles said carefully.

"Shoot," Lydia said.

"Why are your ties different colored? At first I thought that it was according to the year you are in but now, I'm not really sure anymore."

"The colour is the house colour," Scott said.

"The house color? You mean like in which house you're staying or what? I thought Hogwarts was a castle," Stiles felt confused.

"Nothing like that" Lydia rolled her eyes, "The students are divided into different houses."

"There's Slytherin," Allison continued, "Hufflepuff," she pointed at Isaac who raised his yellow tie, "Ravenclaw," now she pointed at Lydia, "and Gryff-"

"Gryffindor!" Scott shouted.

"All the student are sorted into the houses. It's all about where you are suited the best, " Lydia said nonchalant sounding like she didn't really want to bother to explain more. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Stiles, "Wait, where have you been studying before? You obviously aren't from anywhere close."

"No, I'm from USA. I'm attending here as a fourth year student."

"Hey, we are in the fourth year too," Scott gave Stiles a high five.

"And actually," Stiles paused and looked at the others carefully, "I've never studies Witchcraft and Wizardry at school," he didn't feel as confident saying this as he sounded.

Lydia gaped, "Never? You skipped straight to the fourth year. Is that even allowed?"

"Well here I am. Trust me I had no plans to come here until the water pipe incident at school. People thought that I need some guidance or something," he trailed off.

"Or something?" Lydia looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Others had same kind of expressions. Well Scott looked like he would like to hear more about the water pipes, "how did you even get in? You are three years behind in studying."

"Not really, I mean I might have caught up on summer vacation," he said and winced.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Lydia said to no one, "You read everything on your summer vacation?"

"Well not everything, apparently I did miss reading anything about the school, houses and all," he said while looking at Scott's red tie.

"You should really read about the history of Hogwarts," Allison gave him an honest smile, which he returned.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was surprised how easy it was to talk to them all. Somehow, he had actually managed to convince Lydia that he wasn't completely helpless. Others told Stiles about the school and Stiles was of course curious. Scott was just about explaining about the quidditch when two students stopped at their compartment. A girl and a boy both had dark hair and greenish eyes. The boy didn't even bother to get in, he just glanced at them through the glass not really interested. The girl, on the other hand, was giving her full smile.

"Hello kids!" she grinned.

"Laura, you're only two years older than us," Scott groaned.

"Well aren't you adorable," she said and ruffled Scott's hair, "Why are you all here? I saw Jackson sitting with Erica and Boyd."

"We met Stiles and decided to stay," Scott announced. Laura's eyes settled on Stiles.

"Hmm, I see," she gave a predatory smile. Stile's eyes met with the boy's who was still standing on the other side of the glass. Stiles turned away, _wow, super intense._

"Anyway," Laura continued, "we just came to inform that you should start getting ready. We are there soon," she gave a last smile and soon she and the boy were both gone. Allison saw Stiles' confused look.

"Laura Hale is a Slytherin, she's two years older than us. The other was Derek - not much of a social butterfly unlike his sister as you can see," Allison told him.

"But Derek's still alright," Scott added and Isaac gave a nod, "he's also in Gryffindor. He's fifth year." Stiles just hummed thoughtfully and turned to look at outside.

_This is going to be something new indeed._

 


End file.
